<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Meet again by SummerSeasons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283456">We Meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSeasons/pseuds/SummerSeasons'>SummerSeasons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Reunion Fic, Splinter needs more Adult friends, Swearing, The boys get a celebrity aunt, Voice Actress Tang Shen, post- season 2 finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSeasons/pseuds/SummerSeasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another day for Tang shen, recording lines for characters she grew passionate of and helping people online to reach their dreams, when she is suddenly informed that her best friend, Hamato Yoshi, or Lou Jitsu, could still be alive and living in New York City</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamato Family, Lou Jitsu &amp; Tang Shen, Lou Jitsu/Big Mama (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sewer Fics and Ideas That We Have Infected Each Other With</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off one of the many ideas me and my friends thought on discord, also thank you @goldenspecter for beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a cold night in April in Oregon, and a woman is in the garden of her big but still comfortable house. The woman is in her forties at most, and of Chinese American Descent, she has ivory black hair in a bob haircut currently tied upwards as she uproots the weeds on her garden floor with determination on her eyes before throwing them to the side for later use. She knows it would be easier if she had hired a gardener, but if she can't even fix her garden, then how will she fix anything? The woman tosses the last of the weeds with its fellow plants and removes her gloves. </p><p>Her name’s Tang Shen, the famous action hero actress and now voice actress, but she’d just like to be called Shen.</p><p>The woman stands up and stretches her limbs, she had been in the garden for hours, but it hardly mattered. Now her garden is filled with plants of all kinds that she could grow in a place like Oregon and they wouldn't have to deal with those pesky weeds, which would be useful for fertilizer later on. Shen yawns as she grabs a broom and sweeps away the weeds to the other side of the garden for later use in a tidy manner so she wouldn't have to deal with a mess tomorrow. Dropping the broom, Shen goes inside, locking the sliding door to the garden tight so intruders won't be able to come in (and even when they did, they had to deal with her fighting skills). It’d been a long day, and while she wanted to go to her laptop and talk with people online to help them progress with whatever they're doing, she doesn’t have enough energy for that, so she decides to go eat a sandwich instead.</p><p>She walks through the cold, quiet rooms of her house, all of which were illuminated by moonlight, if not for the warm light of the kitchen. While living alone in such a large house was rather unsettling and very lonely at times, she has gotten used to it and she still has the company of her neighbors and people online. </p><p>Though maybe a pet fish or a rat would make the place seem less empty.</p><p>Shen walks into the kitchen and lets the light warm-up her hands. She grabs a spoon and a plate and sets it down, opening her fridge to get a jar of chocolate spread and peanut butter and set it down alongside the plate. Closing the fridge door with her leg, she goes to open a cupboard at the top and grabs the loaf of sliced bread, placing it down the counter with the jars before closing the cupboards, taking out two pieces of bread,  Shen pops open both jar. Grabbing a spoon, she scoops a generous amount of chocolate from the jar and spreads it on one side of the bread then scoops up a large dollop amount of peanut butter and spreads it on the other side. She places the two sides together, sets it down, goes near the microwave, and plugs it in, opening the microwave door and placing the sandwich inside, turning it on for a few minutes. </p><p>She takes out her phone and scrolls through social media, cringing at the news headlines and scrolls past those. Email notifications about the projects she’s a part of flash across the top of her screen, asking her to send in her lines. Shen takes note in the back of her mind to record it tomorrow, especially the ones she liked the most.</p><p>A few minutes later the microwave dings and she takes out the warm sandwich and places it on the plate. She held it up to breathe in the smell of chocolate when her phone suddenly started ringing.<br/>
She looks at her phone in confusion. Who would call her in the middle of the night? She’s pretty sure she already answered all of her calls during the afternoon. She accepts the call and holds it up to her ear. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Ms. Shen, this is the Private Investigator you hired, there is evidence that Lou Jitsu is alive in New York City.”</p><p>The plate with the sandwich drops down on the floor and shatters with a loud crack, but Shen was deaf to the sound as she realizes that her best friend is still alive.<br/>
______________________________________</p><p>It’s the year 2001, a peaceful Saturday with the filming of the new Lou Jitsu: POWER JITSU movie finally finishing up for the day.  The two main leads, Lou Jitsu and Tang Shen, sit inside the trailer van they’re currently staying in for filming. Lou’s still scrounging through the bag he had packed while Shen drinks hot tea from her thermos. He’s currently raving about his plan to propose to his girlfriend. Shen still has no clue what her real name is, since she’s pretty sure “Big Mama” isn’t her actual name</p><p>“Are you sure you really want to propose to her? I don't know Yoshi, she still seems sketchy,”<br/>
she interrupts his rambling as she caps the thermos and sets it down on the table. She doesn’t know why, but her instinct tells her not to trust that bitch. It isn’t even her weird vocabulary or her tendency to be near fresh cobwebs, or hell, even her habit of wearing way too revealing outfits at times to the point that it seems to be on purpose, just something about her feels fake. Unsettling. </p><p>Lou pauses, before turning to Shen with an annoyed look, “Shen I know you don't like her that much, but-” his eyes soften.</p><p>“She’s the only person I had a serious romantic relationship with in a long time. She didn't date me for money and fame. She dated me for me and she stayed the longest, so I must be something,” he says the last part softly as he takes out the ring box which contained that dramatically expensive ring that he had bought for that witch of a woman. </p><p>Shen sighs. While she hates that son of a bitch, she knows Yoshi loves her, especially since the man had the habit of dating around, not to sleep with them necessarily, but because he was a romantic. The two haven't broken up yet, so that must mean they’re happy together, and that she’s just paranoid. Plus, the man already bought an expensive ring, so it’s not like she could stop him. She pushes away her suspicions this time and gives Yoshi a small smile.</p><p>“Okay, I trust you, but just because this bitch makes you happy” </p><p>Lou snorts. “Okay, Shen that bitch is gonna be my wife, and basically you’re the sister-in-law figure,” he says jokingly, his energetic demeanor coming back as he grins at her. The woman snorts, grabbing a nearby pillow and throwing it at him, which he easily dodged </p><p>“Okay loverboy, go get your girl,” she says with a laugh.</p><p>Lou grins and goes to embrace Shen in a crushing hug. The actress is stunned for a second before returning the hug, patting her best friend and co-star on the back.</p><p>“Thanks Shen” he mumbles before escaping the hug, grabbing the ring and the suit that he plans on wearing for the date. He gives her one last grin, a goodbye wave before walking out of the trailer. Shen grins, happy for him as she grabs a book about a sci-fi movie she recently watched, eager for her best friend’s return with news of a wedding.</p><p>Even if she did hate the bitch..</p><p> </p><p>However, Hamato Yoshi never comes back to tell her about the proposal, and for 18 years he had been declared missing</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                             ________________________</p><p>New York City is lively. Though, she doubted that there ever was a day where it’s fully quiet. Shen pushes down the cap to her face and zips up her jacket, wandering around just like the other people in the streets, making sure not to be seen or recognized.</p><p>The moment Shen got the phone call, she immediately books a flight to New York. Her manager had protested to that idea but she didn't care. She can record her lines in the hotel, she isn't a movie star anymore anyways.</p><p>The agent had stated that they found out Lou’s account had slowly been drained over the last thirteen to fourteen years, on things such as arcade games, groceries, and food. It’s not some other person pretending to be Lou thanks to the handwritten signatures given by the person using the account, all of which are identical to Lou’s. Shen doesn’t care, she was going to find her best friend and DEMAND why he’s been gone for so long. It had been 18 years for fuck’s sake!</p><p>She’s currently buying groceries for her food, while she’s staying at a hotel. She wants to try cooking from those cookbooks she had bought a few weeks ago since she didn't want it to go to waste after all. She walks around the store, scanning through the aisles, and grabbing what she needs. It ranges from chicken to mayonnaise but she drops it all in her basket and goes to the next aisle. She grabs a bottle of barbecue sauce and hums as she reads the back, tsking as she puts it back, getting a bigger packet of the same brand before dropping it in her basket. </p><p>After a few more minutes of shopping, Shen finally exits the grocery store with a bag on hand. She sighs in relief, thankfully it didn't take long for her to finish her groceries. She holds her echo bag full of groceries as she walks away from the store when she hears a loud crash nearby and the sound of someone skittering in the alleys. A normal person would leave it alone and be on their way, but Tang Shen isn’t normal. She clutches her grocery bag tight and walks steadily to the alleyway, ready to attack if the sound turned out to be a creep or a murderer. </p><p>However, it was something even stranger.</p><p>It was a short man, head covered in hair and his arms and feet shaved showing off his pink limbs. He’s wearing a cap backwards to cover his hair and bright-colored clothing that mostly fits him, a paper grocery bag with a few food items sat next to him as he was currently trying to pull off the manhole cover in frustration.</p><p>“Goddammit!”</p><p>He curses as he kicks the dirt on the ground, his voice almost making her drop her bag, while it’s been years since she last heard it and it’s definitely aged, she knew her Best friend’s real voice by heart.</p><p>“Yoshi?”</p><p>The man’s eyes widen and looks at her, those eyes...she knew them</p><p>“Shen?”</p><p>She doesn't think about anything, and just runs and tackles him in an embrace.</p><p>                                                                                                                   __________________</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, she doesn’t drop her groceries, and Yoshi manages to finally remove the manhole and goes inside. Shen follows him in. She didn't want to lose him again, even if he looks different. They pass through the sewage canals and she sometimes has to hold her breath due to the smell, though Yoshi seems used to it, telling her what he goes by nowadays with a slight tremble on his voice. Splinter, he says. </p><p>The two manage to get into an opening, greeting her with the sight of a big lair, colors from spray paint, and paint in general seen everywhere, a large ramp in the middle of the room. She looks on in what seems to be awe before shaking her head and following Splinter to the direction of what seemed to be the kitchen.</p><p>An explosion rang out from the kitchen and she goes into a defensive position, Splinter’s eyes widened in panic for a second before sighing and sticking his head inside.</p><p>“BOYS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EXPLOSIONS IN THE KITCHEN?!”</p><p>He yells out and she hears murmurs and a childish snicker from inside</p><p>“Sorry Dad, Donnie was the one who- HOLY SHIT IS THAT TANG SHEN?!” A voice yells out as four large green-skinned children stepped out of the kitchen, the shortest having circular freckles like patterns on his skin with the same color of his orange mask, two of the same height and almost the same build wearing Blue and Purple masks respectively. The blue one has sharp patterns on his skin and two red ones on his face and the purple one has boxy patterns on his shoulders and mismatched goggles on his head. Lastly, the tall one is large, wearing a red bandanna and had spikes on his shoulders and his back, a snaggle tooth hanging over his bottom lip. All four of them looked a lot like turtles, and their faces lit up brightly when they noticed her, shaking their hands uncontrollably and excitedly as they did.</p><p>“Language, Blue, and yes, me and your...aunt Shen are just gonna talk in the kitchen, go watch tv in the living room,” The large rat says as he lets her enter the kitchen while pulling the four children with his tail to the direction, she hears one of them yell “WAIT WE HAVE AN AUNT?!’ from outside as she sets the grocery bags down on the table and sits down, waiting for him to return.</p><p>Splinter enters the kitchen a few seconds later and goes to the cupboards to get the green hand-painted teapot his sons had made for him. He fills it up with water, places a cloth bag of tea leaves inside, before placing it on the stove, putting it on the right temperature to heat it up, then grabbing a nearby kitchen timer and setting it to a couple of minutes.</p><p>“So those are your kids?” Shen interrupts the silence, taping the table as she did</p><p>Splinter looks up at her, before walking up to where she sits. “Yeah, it's been a busy 13 years” he jokes. Shen smiles, back then Yoshi- or Lou- had said he didn't want to have kids, more focused on his career and still bitter about his mother’s “death”, but look at him now, which made her think…</p><p>“Yoshi, what happened?”</p><p>The rat-man winces at the use of his name, having not heard it outside of his ancestors for a long time, but sits down on the table next to her.</p><p>“You remember Big Mama?”</p><p>“Yeah?” she asks, confused, though having the feeling of dread creep up on her</p><p>“Well, she’s actually a Jurogumo, like the ones from the stories we were told. she kinda...kidnapped me and forced me to fight in a death battle arena?”</p><p>Shen’s eyes widen. Not only yokai are real, but also, the fact that she was right about her instincts.</p><p>...She was right about her instincts and she ignored them.</p><p>“THAT BITCH” she screams, gripping the table tightly.  Splinter winces at the sudden loud sound</p><p>She should've listened to her instincts. She shouldn't have let Lou go alone. Maybe if she wasn’t an idiot he wouldn't have gone missing and forced to fight for god knows how long, she should have-</p><p> </p><p>“Shen, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known, even with your instincts,” Splinter says softly as he places a hand on her shoulder. “And while a lot could have happened, I don't regret anything, because these events led me to have my sons.”</p><p>She stares at him and his eyes reveal that he’s telling the truth. She sighs. </p><p>He’s right, but still</p><p>“Well, you better have me in contacts now that I know you’re alive. God knows how disastrous you are,” she jokes and Splinter gives her a toothy grin. </p><p>“Oh absolutely, I love my boys but they can be a lot.” Just as he says that, a loud crash can be heard somewhere in the lair and he sighs dramatically. “See what i mean?”</p><p>Shen lets out a laugh, yeah, she had missed out 10 or so years, but she’ll still try to be the best aunt to Yoshi’s kids no matter what anyone says.</p><p>The timer beeps and Splinter jumps down to turn off the stove and grab the teapot. As he did he grabs two cups from the cupboard using his tail and sets them down on the table, pouring a generous amount on both cups. Shen breathes in the smell and takes her cup, before facing her best friend.</p><p>“So, are you gonna tell me what's happened these last couple of years Yoshi?” she says with a grin as she takes a sip from the cup</p><p>Splinter grins back. “Only if you tell me what chaos happened during your celebrity years without me.”</p><p>It's been 18 years since they last saw each other. Now, there's a lot of catching up to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>